idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution 1
''Revolution 1''' is the first issue of the ''Revolution series. It was written by John Barber and Cullen Bunn, with art by Fico Ossio. Publisher's Summary THE REVOLUTION BEGINS! Explosions rip across the Earth—and all signs of blame point to OPTIMUS PRIME and the TRANSFORMERS! G.I. JOE refuses to go quietly—and they assemble heroes big enough to stop the invaders! ACTION MAN and M.A.S.K. fight for humanity—but where do ROM and the MICRONAUTS stand? Celebrating more than a decade of stories by IDW and HASBRO, this unprecedented bi-weekly event draws everything together—and leaves nothing standing. The REVOLUTION is here—TAKE A STAND! Plot At Mount Olympus, Action Man Ian Noble investigates a distress call which he discovers originates from ex-G.I. Joe operative Big Ben, impaled on spikes of Ore-13 in a fissure. Big Ben had been tracking covert agents across Europe, which ended in a firefight which left his team dead. The only evidence of who the team is working for is a pair of G.I. Joe issue dog tags, which Big Ben gives to Ian. Big Ben warns him that they were after the crystals before the ore starts to destabilize. Terrence Salmons pulls Ian Noble out of danger before the Ore-13 explodes, taking half of Mount Olympus with it. In Washington, D.C., General Joe Colton briefs the President of the United States on the Mount Olympus situation. The President asks if the Cybertronians were responsible for blowing up Mount Olympus, but Colton clarifies that they don't know if it was done on purpose, but that it was connected to Ore-13. The President orders G.I. Joe, a team she has reactivated to counter the threat, to deal with the situation. Within Autobot City in Monument Valley, Optimus Prime, Soundwave, and Windblade discuss the events at Mount Olympus. Prime knows that the fact that the explosion's energy signature was Cybertronian will cause the Humans to reach the conclusion that they were to blame. Prime dispatches Kup to Greece to investigate the explosion. In Portland, Jazz and Arcee are engaged in humanitarian relief efforts, helping Humans deal with a flood. G.I. Joe attack the pair, and although the Autobots have orders not to harm the Humans, Arcee retaliates. Prime, Soundwave, and Windblade arrive and try to calm the situation, but the arrive of Rom complicates matters. Rom kills Joe Colton, and three other Joes before leaving. Prime retreats with his forces to track Rom while Scarlett prepares the Joes for war, believing that Rom is another Cybertronian. Appearances *Big Ben *Breaker *Joe Colton *Countdown/David D. Dubosky *Duke/Conrad Hauser *Mercy Gale *Grunt/Robert Graves *Hi-Tech/David Lewinsky *Ironhide *Jazz *Kup *Mainframe/Blaine Parker *Mayday/Ayana Jones *Metrotitan *Ian Noble *Optimus Prime *President of the United States *Prowl *Red Zone/Luke Ellison *Roadblock/Marvin Hinton *Rock N' Roll/Craig McConel *Rom *Terrence Salmons *Scarlett/Shana O'Hara *Short-Fuze/Eric Freistadt *Slip Stream/Gregory Boyajian *Soundwave *Victorion *Windblade *Wreckage/Dillon Moreno |creatures= |events= *Annexation of Earth *Destruction of Mount Olympus *Battle of Portland |locations= *Earth **Europe ***Dover ***France ***Germany ***Greece ****Athens ****Mount Olympus ***Italy ***Vienna **United States of America ***Governor's Island ***Monument Valley ****Autobot City ***Oregon ****Portland ***Washington, D.C. ****White House |organizations= *Action Man Programme *Autobot *Colonel *Council of Worlds *Decepticon *Earth Defense Command *G.I. Joe *General *President *S.A.S. *Solstar Order **Space Knight |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian **Titan |vehicles= *Drone *Gunship *Mecha *Wolverine |technology= *Aghartan electro-bass *Firearm *Neural-cortex *Neutralizer |miscellanea= *Ore-13 }} Quotes Cover gallery Revolution 1 Sub Cover A.jpg|Subscription Cover A. Art by Brandon Peterson Revolution 1 Sub Cover B.jpg|"Official Handbook" Subscription Cover B. Art by John Byrne, colors by Len O'Grady Revolution 1 Sub Cover C.jpg|"Propaganda" Subscription Cover C. Art by James Biggie Revolution 1 Sub Cover D.jpg|"Imaginary 2-Pack Toy" Subscription Cover D (Optimus Prime and Scarlett). Art by Adam Riches Revolution 1 Sub Cover E.jpg|Blank Subscription Cover E. Revolution 1 Convention Cover IDW.jpg|IDW Convention Exclusive Cover. Art by Tradd Moore Revolution 1 RI A Cover.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Ken Christiansen Revolution 1 RI B Cover.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Revolution 1 RI C Cover.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Art Baltazar Revolution 1 RI D Cover.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover D. Drew Rausch Blank Sketch Cover Revolution 1 RI E Cover.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover E. Sal Buscema Blank Sketch Cover Revolution 1 Convention Cover NYCC.jpg|New York Comic Con Variant Exclusive Cover. Art by Fico Ossio Revolution 1 Diamond Retailer Exclusive Cover.jpg|Diamond Retailer Summit Exclusive Variant|Art by Tradd Moore, colors by Sebastian Cheng Revolution 1 Nerd Block.jpg|Nerd Block Exclusive Variant Cover. Art by Fico Ossio, colors by Thomas Deer Revolution 1 Re Cover 3.jpg|Tampa Bay Top Expo Retailer Exclusive Cover A. Art by Martin Dunn and Javier Lugo, colors by Aly Dunn Revolution 1 Re Cover 2.jpg|Sharper Collectibles Retailer Exclusive Cover B. Art by Livio Ramondelli, Marat Mychaels, Eddie Nunez, and Sajad Shah Revolution 1 Re Cover.jpg|Granite State Comicon Retailer Exclusive Cover C. Art by Ben Bishop Revolution 1 Indonesia Comic Con Cover.jpg|ReedPOP (Indonesia) Exclusive Cover. Art by Alex Milne, colors by Josh Perez Notes and references Category:Revolution comics